1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plant engineering and in particular to tubes to contain electric, television and telephone cables and the like.
2. History of the Related Art
The safety regulations regarding electric installations impose the creation of separate lines for the various types of cable.
The tubes in use up to the present time have a single channel, and therefore to create different lines a number of tubes must be used; these tubes are then laid side-by-side and fixed to walls by means of staples.
This type of solution is unaesthetic. Furthermore, it is extremely difficult, once a line has been installed, to substitute or add a new cable within the same tube, as the existing cables hinder the passage of the new cable.